Escape
by adiwriting
Summary: Kurt doesn't get into NYADA and Blaine just wants to help.


Blaine sat on the floor of his bedroom, knees pulled up close to his chest, starring at the picture of Kurt and him from Christmas that he had yet to hang on the wall. His phone was balanced on his knees, eagerly awaiting a phone call from Kurt. An apology. Anything to tell him that his boyfriend hadn't meant it. That they hadn't just broken up. But he knew that was unlikely to happen tonight. If it ever actually happened.

Part of him knew that Kurt had been right. He was young and naive. But really, all he had wanted to do was comfort Kurt. He'd wanted to remind him that he still had acceptance letters from NYU and AMDA. And sure, Pittsburg wasn't New York, but Carnegie Mellon was still one of the best schools in the country, not to mention difficult to get into. Not getting into NYADA wasn't the end of the world. But the way Kurt and Rachel had been talking about it all year, you would think it was the only musical theatre school in the country.

This wasn't even their first fight about college. Earlier this year, they'd gotten into a huge blow out when Blaine had tried to comfort Kurt over the presidential loss. That time, he'd merely mentioned putting that he was a National Champion Cheerio and that he'd competed in a national qualifying show choir on his application. His advice had been ignored then too. Of course, when Kurt had come to his senses, he included these facts along with several other academic achievements on his application and it had gotten him into several great schools.

Kurt had come around then, he would come around on this. Hopefully. But it wasn't happening tonight. Especially not after "you need to grow up," "what the hell do you know," and "I can't deal with your issues right now," had been hurled at him. No, Kurt was too angry and upset to do anything close to apologize. Because he would. He had to. They weren't breaking up. Kurt hadn't meant any of it.

So, instead of spending the night with the Hummel-Hudson's, Blaine drove the three hours to his mother's apartment in Detroit. Making it back to Lima in time for school tomorrow would be impossible, but it was better than the alternative: spending the night listening to his father and his newest flavor of the month.

"Blaine, sweetheart." His mother opened his door, her winter coat still on. She was looking at him in concern. "What are you doing here?"

He just shrugged. Where did he even begin?

"Does your father know you're here?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's not like he'll notice," Blaine said. It's not like he'd care, he added silently.

"Oh sweetheart," she said, coming in to sit down next to him, pulling him into a hug. "You know that you can't keep coming up here. I'm only supposed to have you on the weekends..."

"I miss you," he said, his voice breaking.

And it was true, the past couple months had been miserable. His parents were involved in a bitter divorce and until custody could be decided, the courts had decided that Blaine and Claire were better off with their father. Something about not changing schools, but Blaine knew it had more to do with money. His dad had it, his mother didn't.

"I'll go call your father," she said, moving to stand up. He gave her a panicked look. He couldn't go back there tonight. Especially now. Not when his father would just know. He'd know that he'd broken up with Kurt. He didn't want to see the satisfied looks he would get.

"Relax," she said with a soft smile. "I doubt he'll want you driving all the way back tonight. Not with the roads iced over like they are. Change into you're pajamas. I'll make you some hot chocolate and we can talk."

Blaine did as he was told and began to prepare for bed, satisfied that he wouldn't be sent home. Not that his mother had ever sent him away. No, she was the one person in his life he could count on to never push him away. Kurt used to be listed as one of those people. But that was before college and New York had began pushing them apart.

He could hear quiet arguing from the living room of the apartment, which meant that his father wasn't pleased to hear where Blaine was. He'd be grounded by the time he got home tomorrow. But he didn't care, it wasn't like he had plans for the weekend anymore.

A few minutes later, his mom came in carrying a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate full of his favorite homemade cookies.

"I made these for this weekend, but I'm sure your sister won't mind," she said.

Oh, Claire would certainly mind, he thought. But what his bratty younger sister didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

"Thanks for letting me stay," he said, grabbing a mug. His mug. The one he had made when he was six and they'd spent Christmas in the Philippines with his grandparents.

"Sweetheart, you always have a place to stay here," she said. "Ikaw ang lahat sa akin."

Blaine didn't speak tagalog, but there were a few phrases he'd learned over the years from his grandparents and mother. Ones they would say to him often. This one, you are everything to me, had him tearing up.

"I don't know if I can fix it this time," he said, crying into her shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked, petting his hair.

"Kurt didn't get into NYADA," he said, hiccuping with the force of his tears. "I just wanted to make him feel better."

"Oh dear," she said. "I imagine he must be upset."

"He is. I tried to tell him it doesn't matter. That his dreams aren't over, but he just yelled at me," he said.

"Well maybe he's not ready to hear it right now," she said. "Maybe you just have to give him some time to grieve. He's wanted this for awhile."

"He was so mean," he said, starting to cry again when he thought of all the things that had been said. "He broke up with me."

"Oh Blaine," she said looking upset, and this, this is why he had come to his mothers. She never judged him. Never belittled his emotions. Never told him that his love couldn't be real simply because he was so young or that it was for another man. "You two love each other, It'll all work itself out in the end."

"I don't know if I can fix it this time," he said, honestly.

"Of course you can," she said. "You'll think of something. He was just emotional."

"No, I mean... I don't know if I can fix it again. The things he said, I'm not apologizing to him. Not until he apologizes to me," he said. "I could call him tomorrow and fix it. I could show up at school and sing to him in Glee and everything would be fine. But I shouldn't have to. I didn't do anything. I don't know why it's always me working for this."

"Kurt loves you, hunnie," she said. "But you're right. It's fair to want to be equals in a relationship. You deserve to be with somebody that will fight for you, too. Give him time to grieve. He'll come around in the end."

Blaine nodded, knowing she was right. Kurt loved him. He may have been upset and lashed out, but that was what he did. He would come to his senses and fix this. It wasn't like their relationship was actually all that one-sided. Kurt may not have serenaded him or transferred schools for him, but he had his own ways of saying I love you. He always had a mug of homemade coffee for Blaine in the mornings when they had to be at Glee Club before first period and didn't have time to stop at the Lima Bean. He had spent the past few weekends missing shopping trips with the girls so he could help Blaine study for his upcoming ACTs and SATs.

Kurt would come around. And until he did, he had his mother. Always.


End file.
